Notices/News
'Main Story Part 2 - Against the Belief' *26 15:00 Chapter 5 released *5 9:00 Chapter 5 announced to release April 26, in the Country of Movies *21 15:00 Following maintenance, Chapter 4 released *19 15:00 Navi Special Style announced as reward for completing chapter 4 *18 15:00 New villain Adam teased *14 15:00 Chapter 4 announced to release January 21, in the Country of Flower Fairy *27 15:00 Chapter 4 announced to be released some time in January *26 23:00 Chapter 3 released *25 13:00 New character Ivan revealed *24 07:00 Avi Special Style announced as reward for completing chapter 3 *18 13:00 Chapter 3 announced *25 15:00 Chapter 2 released *21 20:00 Fllayg skill revealed *21 20:00 Fllayg Sun and Moon Awakening silhouette revealed *20 20:00 Fllayg revealed as reward for completing chapter 2 *19 20:00 Chapter 2 announced to take place in Circo *15 20:00 Chapter 2 release date teased Events 'Bungo Stray Dogs Collaboration' *17 12:00 Gacha starts, and awakenings revealed for Sky *15 5:00 Log-In bonus starts with Atsushi as first-day bonus *15 15:00 Awakenings revealed for Chūya Nakahara *14 15:00 Awakenings revealed for Ryūnosuke Akutagawa *13 15:00 Awakenings revealed for Osamu Dazai *12 15:00 Awakenings revealed for Atsushi, and event set to start on April 17 *11 9:00 Silhouette reveals the four featured collab characters, one of which is Atsushi Nakajima *10 15:00 More hints about the featured collab characters are released **Hint 3 **Hint 4 *9 15:00 Hints about the featured collab characters are released **Hint 1 **Hint 2 'Dream Sakura of Beginnings' *8 12:00 Event starts, and Navi awakenings revealed, though Sun Form remains a secret *7 12:00 Part 2 Gacha starts with Graysia *6 9:00 Awakenings for Graysia revealed *2 15:00 Event starts with Lied and Oka as reward princes *1 0:00 Gacha starts with Avi, Girbert, and Crown as gacha princes *30 15:00 Girbert and Crown also confirmed for event, and their awakenings revealed *30 9:00 Next event also to feature Oka and Lied, and their awakenings revealed *29 9:00 Next event to feature Avi and Navi 'Engage Trip' *22 15:00 Event starts *21 15:00 Gacha starts *20 15:00 Moon Awakenings revealed for Sefir, Elfen, and Jay *19 15:00 Event princes announced with Sefir and Elfen as gacha, and Jay as event reward *19 9:00 Next event scheduled to start March 21 featuring Sefir 'Royal Parade' *12 15:00 Event starts *12 12:00 Awakenings revealed for Hearts and Lian, and Gacha starts *12 9:00 Awakenings revealed for Caliburn, Prytwen, and Sieg *11 15:00 Sieg, Prytwen, and Caliburn revealed as gacha *11 9:00 Moon Awakenings revealed for Sieg, Hearts, and Lian *10 15:00 Moon Awakenings revealed for Prytwen and Caliburn *10 9:00 Roster revealed featuring Prytwen, Caliburn, Hearts, Sieg, and Lian 'Princess Party' *2 15:00 Event starts *2 08:00 Awakenings revealed for reward princes Carlyle and Micaela *1 0:00 Gacha starts *28 17:00 Awakenings revealed for gacha princes Frost, Joshua, and Lid *26 05:00 Frost revealed for event *25 15:00 Carlyle and Joshua revealed for event *24 15:00 Micaela and Lid revealed for event *23 15:00 Roster teased for new event 'To Defend My Dearest' *16 15:00 Event starts, and awakenings revealed for event princes Jet and Kanoe *15 12:00 Gacha starts and awakenings revealed for gacha princes: Shin, Leeya, and Banri *14 09:00 Full event roster revealed featuring Shin, Leeya, Kanoe, Banri, and Jet *13 15:00 Next event teased 'Cinema of Love that Projects the Heart' *8 15:00 Event pt. 2 starts and awakenings revealed for Fujime *7 15:00 Gacha pt. 2 starts, and awakenings revealed for Oswald *6 09:00 Images revealed for Fujime and Oswald in part 2 (Fujime is event, Oswald is gacha) *2 15:00 Event begins *1 0:00 Gacha starts, and awakenings revealed for Will, Tell, and Lecien *31 09:00 Gacha princes announced as Will, Tell, and Lecien *30 15:00 Part 1 event roster announced featuring Will, Edmond, Lecien, Tell, and Gerald *29 15:00 Next event teased 'News' Situational Story *Reading for the first time gives you 1 Fairy Stone *''A new story is published every Tuesday at 15:00 JST and is available until 12:59 JST of the next Tuesday'' **'February - A Day of Love Sweeter than Chocolate' ***The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: ****February 7 - February 26: Drole and Hikage ****February 14 - February 26: Tormari and Kairi ****''The schedule for this month is slightly different, and reading the stories will give special Chocolate Luna Jewels. More info on those in the Campaigns section'' **'January - How to Spend a Cold Day' ***The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: ****January 1: Hanare ****January 8: Riel ****January 15: Cohen ****January 22: Miya ****January 29: Azuma Shard Exchange *April **COOL and GENTLE Love-Up Trainers are now available from April 1 0:00 until April 30 23:59 **Oswald (Easter) will be available from April 1 0:00 until May 31 23:59 *March **SEXY and PASSION Love-Up Trainers are now available from March 1 0:00 until March 31 23:59 **Rica (New Dream) will be available from March 1 0:00 until April 30 23:59 Aruhi no Oujisama *Completing these quests will award you a Fairy Stone. These quests will not appear for those who have already completed them. **April 1 0:00 - April 13 12:59: stories are open for Girbert, Crown, Oka, and Lied **March 21 12:00 - March 30 12:59: stories are open for Sefir, Elfen, and Jay **March 1 12:00 - March 9 12:59: stories are open for Frost, Joshua, Lid, Carlyle, and Micaela **February 15 12:00 - February 24 12:59: stories are open for Shin, Leeya, and Kanoe **February 7 12:00 - February 13 12:59: story is open for Oswald **February 1 0:00 - February 13 12:59: stories are open for Will, Lecien, Tell, Edmond, and Gerald Forest of Violent Yumekui *Current Quest: March 10 15:00 - April 10 14:59 *During this time, all previous Forest quests are open, and you do not need to use a key to access them *In addition, those who have completed Part 1 Chapter 12 in the main story can also access a special quest to once again take on the Final Battle. If you have not completed the Main Story through this part, the quest will not appear. Rewards for this quest are different: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x2 **Score 9,800,000: Gacha Ticket **Score 15,000,000: Love-Up Trainer 'Other ' *'Memory Pieces': a new feature to be implemented in the major update scheduled for May 10th. **Memory Pieces are fragments of memories that hold the power of dreams. They contain artistry and events from the princes' memories, including never-before-seen glimpses into their past, and special stories about their daily lives and special events. **Memory Pieces will have three types of rarity, ranging from 3-5 stars. 5-star memory pieces are special full-screen illustrations that accompany a special story that can only be read upon acquiring the piece. Furthermore, these pieces can be freely arranged on your screen. Details on this "Appreciation Mode" will be released later. **Memory Pieces will give you an advantage in battles. If a prince is holding a piece, their dream power will grow stronger. You can set each of your princes in a battle team to hold a Memory Piece. These pieces will give the equipped prince a boost to stats, such as ATK, HP, and RP. Memory Pieces equipped with the identical prince will also grant you access to a special Memory Skill. **Further information will be released on May 3rd. *Main Story Adjustments **The next event is set to feature the first event version Navi as a reward. However in order to access his Awakening, players will need to have completed Main Story Part 1 Chapter 10. In order to help with this, GCrest has made some permanent alterations to the Main Story quests: ***Some Main Story quests in Chapters 3-12 will now only have 2 quests to progress through to clear the section. This does involve some adjustments to the story dialogue, but nothing drastic. There is a list of which sections have been reduced in the in-game announcement 重要 メインストーリー第１部クエストの見直しと調整につきまして　dated 3/22 12:00 ***Road Quests on the routes have been reduced to 2 stages, allowing for quicker completion. *Implementation of Ver. 2.9.0 **Awakened Forms will now be shown on the Prince Awakening Tab **Adjustment to some princes awakening poses when it's unrevealed **Tapping Story in the Awakening Tab now redirects you to 'Memories of the Princes' **Fixed a Force Crash Issue involving Filtering Princes via name in Storage **Fixed a Force Crash Issue involving tapping a locked story in the Princess Party Map **Other Minor Bug Fixes